Recently, responding to a growing diverse demand for makeup cosmetic products, their product forms are wide-ranging not only in constituent items, such as lip rouge, foundation, face powder or manicure, but also in the elements of form such as liquid, powder, solid or emulsion to subdivide these items.
In particular, in addition to better water- and perspiration-resistance (sebum resistance) than the conventional ones, recent cosmetic products demand a good feeling at the time of application and various physical and chemical properties such as friction resistance.
A method using a silicone resin having a coat-forming ability is suggested in order to satisfy such demands. The application of such a resin for cosmetic product purposes is widely known, for example, a cosmetic product made by blending a silicone resin composed of RnSiO(4-n/2) units with a volatile hydrocarbon oil or volatile silicone oil (see JP-A 61-158910); a cosmetic product containing a mixture of a silicone resin composed of RSiO3/2 units, SiO2 units and R2SiO units and a silicone resin composed of RSiO3/2 units and SiO2 units (see JP-A 2-42008); a skin care cosmetic product containing a resin composed of R3SiO1/2 units and SiO2 units and a volatile silicone oil (see JP-A 61-65808); a sunscreen cosmetic product made by blending a resin composed of SiO2 units, RSiO3/2 units and R2SiO units with a volatile silicone oil (see JP-A 62-234012); and a cosmetic product containing a silicone resin composed of R3SiO1/2 units and SiO2 units and also R2SiO units and/or RSiO3/2 units or that further contain a volatile silicone oil or powder (see JP-A 62-298511). Further, the application of a silicone resin wherein an organosilsesquioxane which is composed of RSiO3/2 units and contains a silanol group is sequestered by a triorganosilyl group to a cosmetic product is a widely known technology (see JP-A 4-3511).